Hiei's day in school
by Jenni0889
Summary: NONYAOI! Yuskue complains that theres nothing to do, but what happens when his friend joins his school. Will Hiei, can Hiei, survive one day, just one day, in a school? FINISHED! RxR Please!
1. Hieis Day in School

YAY! I went threw it AGAIN and made a few changes, still the same story line, and the same teachers and funny jokes, but most words should be spelled better. sighs that took FOREVER! geesh...

Disclaimer: bla bla bla I don't own them bla bla bla**

* * *

**

**Hiei (In school?)**  
"There's never anything to do!" Complained Yusuke to Botan. "I'm so damn bored."

"Yusuke, you say there's nothing to do, but when you get a mission you never want to get it done!" Said Botan. She brought up her hand, and her ore appeared. She sad down on it and floated a couple inches off the ground. "I'm going to check up on some deaths, and if you that bored why don't you go to school? You haven't been there lately."

"School..." Yusuke smirked. "Last time I went there, I got smacked by Kaiko, and got a detention, why would I wanna go back?"

"It was just a suggestion, you don't have to go." Botan flew off. "See ya!"

"Yeah, bye." Yusuke said. School, yeah right. Any 14 year old teen hates to be in school. "Huh?"

Yusuke heard something crack. Like a stick or a branch. He turned around to see one is his partners; Hiei. _Not who I wanted to see, but at least it someone._

Hiei just stood in his tree, looking down at Yusuke, thoughts probably going threw his head like crazy. "I'm bored."

Surprised that Hiei actually said something besides a rude remark, he stood there, then smiled and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.

"...To school."

School? Thought Hiei. I thought Yusuke was to dumb to go to school. Hiei teleported beside Yusuke. "Since when do you go to school?"

Yusuke smiled. "Since Botan told me to. She says that I don't like to do the missions and if I'm that bored I should go to school."

"Ah..." They both walk towards the school. "School huh? Can you fight?" Hiei asked.

"Your not supposed to, and I don't, but it seems that you can." Yusuke said. "I just sit on the roof all day."

They reached the school. Hiei walked inside the school with Yusuke. "Why are you coming with me?"

"I wish to go to this school." Yusuke stopped. Resister at my school? Thought Yusuke.No way. Hiei? In my school? Everyone would be dead in a matter of minuets.

Hiei walked into the office, and about five seconds later walked out with a schedule just like Yusukes.

* * *

"How did you get in so fast?" Yusuke asked, all ready knowing the answer. 

"I gave them a little persuasion."

* * *

In the office: "Ow... My head." One man said.  
"I can't feel my legs." Said women.  
"...Why are the lights out?" said someone else.

* * *

"Hiei, you sure you want to do this?" 

Hiei didn't bother to answer, if he wasn't sure, he wouldn't do it. Then again... why was he aways?

Yusuke sighs and heads toward the roof. "Good luck and don't let anyone know that you're a demon! People might freak out." Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Yusuke left the room.

Freak out huh? Thought Hiei. I think I can have some real fun here. "Lets see, First I have..."

* * *

So, I re-did it once again. Now it has chapters and its a little easier to read. Reveiw if you havn't. 


	2. Chapter 2

"WELCOME TO GYM!" The teacher yelled. "Today was going to play dodge ball!" He pointed to Hiei. "You! New kid! Go get the balls!"

Hiei just stood there and looked at him like he was speaking a different langue. "Do you not understand boy? I said go get the balls!" Everyone in the class looked at him.

Hiei anger was building up. He was about to call out his darkness dragon and kill everyone in the room. "Good luck and don't let one that you're a demon!" He remembered Yusuke saying.

"There over there boy! Go get them!" Yelled the gym teacher. He pointed to the balls in the far corner of the room.

Hiei picked up his feet and brought the balls over to the teacher. "There." Hiei said.

"That's a little more like it. NOW! Everyone pick a side and play!" The teacher yelled.

Hiei picked the left side while the rest of the class was on the right. Each of the kids had a ball, Hiei had one too, but how could he take out every one of them without them knowing he was a demon?

The teacher blew his whistle and the balls came flying at Hiei. "Good luck and don't let anyone know that you're a demon!" Yusukes voice rang in his head.

"Damn you Yusuke!" As the balls came closer Hiei teleported to the roof.

* * *

"Bad first hour?" Yusuke walked toward him.

"Now I know why you don't go to school."

"Gym right?"

"I don't know how you survive one day." Hiei Complained. "I'm going to come back and kill all of them."

"I'm not going to stop you. But make sure you get all the teachers ok?" Yusuke smiled.

"..." Hiei had two choices, go back into the school and kill everyone or try and get threw his classes or not go back to school and forget the whole thing. And Hiei was not about to give up on a simple task like this.

"Have you meet Kuwabara yet?" Asked Yusuke.

"No."

Yusuke laughs out loud. "You will if you go back. Second period is hell. It's Science, but you might be kind of good at it, seeing as you always wearing that black lab coat 'n stuff."

"It's not a lab coat."

"Then what is it?"

"Like I said; Lab coat!"

Hiei got a little mad at this a stomped all the way to second period. He walks into class and finds his sister to be the teacher!

"Yukina?" Hiei said under his breath.

"Oh, hello... ummm, what's you name again?" Yukina asked.

"It's-" But just as Hiei was going to say his name for his sister, Kuwabara walks into the room.

"Hi Hiei." He takes his seat. "HIEI?" Kuwabara gets up and faces Hiei. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take classes and see why you're so stupid." The bell rang, and everyone took there seats. Kuwabara was still scowling across the room to his girlfriend's brother.

_Oh goodie! Now I have two very nice men in my class. _Thought Yukina. _Hiei is his name_. "Class, we have a new student. His name is Hiei, right?"

Hiei nodded.

"Yes, well, I think its time we get started." She faced the board and started to write formulas on the board.

Hiei took out paper and crumpled it into a ball then threw it at Kuwabara. "Err..." It hit him in the head. Kuwabara picked it up and threw it back at Hiei who dodged it.

"KUZUMA! I saw that!" Hiei starts to smile as Yukina is yelling at him. "Why did you hit poor Hiei?" Poor? Who's poor?

"But he-"

"No buts Kuzuma!" Yukina said. "Now seeing as you two were fighting I'm going to make you lab partners."

"WHAT?" Hiei and Kuwabara said together.

Yukina turned back to class and finished wrighting down the formulas. "Class, take out Liquid Hydrogen, Chlorine, and the rest of the elements on the board and mix them together as directed."

Hiei took everything out. Kuwabara grabbed a container and poured something into it. "Do you know what your doing?" Asked Hiei.

"Of course I do." Replied Kuwabara. The mixture got a bubbly and turned red then green. "See?"

"Very nice you two." Yukina said, and then she walked off.

"Good. Now my turn." Hiei grabbed a little of this and a little of that and mixed it together. His mixture turned black and purple. "I love those colors."

"Purple? Ew..." Kuwabara said. Then Kuwabara got an idea. "Lets mix them together!"

He did so.

BOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't..." Yusuke said, trying not to laugh at Hiei covered in purple gupe.

"Shut up. It's all the idiots fault anyhow." Hiei said.

"Kuwabara? Yeah, tell me about it. Yukina makes me work with him every day I go to school, cept, its usually me who screws it up." Yusuke laughs at himself.

"Humph." Hiei flew off into the distance. He was gone for the next couple periods. When he did come back, he was clean. Or, at least cleaner. He still couldn't get some of the gupe out of his hair.

"I hate humans." He grumbled.

"Guess what your next class is." Said Yusuke with a smile. Do I want to know. Thought Hiei.

"Hum?" He asked, wanting to know, and kind of not wanting to know. "What is it? Kuwabara inset in it is he?"

"No he's not. But you won't believe who the teacher is."

"What's the damn class?" Hiei ordered.

"Here, look for yourself." Yusuke handed Hiei his schedule. (By the way, I'm sorry if I spelt things wrong. I suck at spelling.)

"God no..." Hiei thought this day couldn't get any worse, but no... It just got a LOT worse.

"Nope. I never go to this class. But by the end of the day, I've all ready skipped anyhow." Yusuke looks up at the evening sky. "I think this is the longest I've ever been on school grounds."

"Yeah, whatever. But this class? Why the hell does it have to be this class?" Hiei sighed. "Why did I even bother?"

"We were bored remember?" Yusuke reminded Hiei. "So.." Yusuke got up. "Are you going?"

"..." Once again Hiei had two choices. To go or to give up. "I'm not going to give up."

"Ok, I wish you luck! You'll need it!" Yusuke headed home.

Yeah, I bet I will. But who is the teacher? I wonder...


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei walked into his next class. It was art class. He sighed and sat down at a desk waiting for the rest of the students and the teacher. Ah the teacher. He wonders if he should be here, if he would be able to get threw the class.

What was he thinking, of course he would. This is Hiei were talking about, he can do just about anything anywhere anytime! He doesn't back down! And he won't here either.

A few minuets later the class started to fill up but no teacher. Each student that came in looked at Hiei and he just glared and growled at them. "Stupid Humans.." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly the door swing open as if someone had kicked it in. It hit the wall leaving a mark from the doorknob. "Oh God..." Hiei looked at the teacher.

It was the man that had killed thousands, including Genki. He was that evil man that killed for fun, that once scared them all, that... that.. That is now an art teacher! "Tougro!" Hiei yelled out his name and the class went silent as if they knew of the things he had done.

Hiei stood and pointed his index finger at him. "How the hell did u get to become the teacher!" He asked, well more liked yelled but same difference. (The same difference thing never made sense to me but always)

Tougro was wearing black pants with a dark green shirt. "Sit down Hiei! Or I'll make you sit down!" He yelled. Hiei hesitated but sat down non-the-less. "I'll explain after class all right?"

"Humph! Fine." He crossed his arms. "So "Mr." Tougro, what are we doing today?" Hiei asked in a calm voice putting "Mr." in quote marks and using his fingers to emphases it.

Tougro stood up tall, and went to the board. "Glad you asked." He started. "Were going to draw dragons, an easy subject for you I'm sure Hiei."

It was funny really, they talked as if 24 other people weren't in the room. The whole class was completely confused so a student asked a question. He raised his hand and "Um, Mr. Tougro, a question if you please, who is this person? And what is he doing in this class?" He asked pointing his finger at Hiei.

Hiei scowled at him. Tougro smiled and looked at the student. "His new class mate. Everyone meet Hiei" A few people in the class said "Hi" or "Hay" and even "How's it going?" but all they received was a "Hn." and perhaps a scowl.

Tougro turned back to the board and wrote down instructions. "Take out your sketch book and a pencil, draw a template for your dragon then draw the final copy and hand it in when you're done." He said and sat down at his desk in front of the room.

"Um..." Hiei sat there for a few moments trying to figure out what a sketch book was. He knew what a pencil was, he saw Kurama use one all the time. Paper too, but never a sketch book...

"Hiei get started." Tougro ordered.

"I can't." He said with a confused look on his face.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Well for one I don't have a pencil." Hiei stared off. Tougro rummaged threw his desk and found one and gave it to Hiei. "Hn. And I don't know what a 'sketch book' is."

Tougro almost fell out of his chair. "You're kidding?" Hiei shook his head, still with the confused look. Tougro sighed and stood up. "Does anyone have an extra sketch book our new student can use?" He asks out loud.

A young girl stood up. She had beautiful short brown hair and whore a light blue kimono with a light green sash. She looked about 14 or so. "I do Mr. Tougro." She handed him the brand new sketch book and went back to her seat in the back.

"Thank you Julie." He said. (Sorry love, I was think about u and you just got into the story, hope u don't mind... hehe)

"It's no problem." She said as she looked at Hiei. "You can have it, I've got many." She smiled at him and went back to her drawing.

Hiei took the sketch book. "Thanks." Hiei managed to smile a little bit, this must be the only human that he didn't want to kill. (Not counting Kurama) She's nice. He thought. Maybe we could be friends...

Tougro sat back down at his desk. "Now get started Hiei!" He exclaimed.

Hiei jumped, he wasn't paying attention. (he was looking at Julie... oooo lol) "Right, a dragon." Hiei started to draw his template. It was his dragon of the darkness flame. It looked great and he actually was enjoying drawing it. The detail was exquisite! He started on his final copy. After a half an hour he was finished.

To into drawing his dragon he didn't notice that just about everyone was looking around his shoulder and were crowding around his desk. "That looks great Hiei." Someone said.

Hiei jumped again making him make a long black line across his paper. (I know hes not one to jump or anything, but he was really into his drawing) "Damn it!" He said out loud. Tougro was busy reading a book and didn't notice. Then Hiei remembered the compliment. "Uh.. Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." The voice said. He recognized it, it was Julies voice. He looked up at her. Her eyes were squinted and she had on a big smile. "It really goes look great though. Sorry for making the mark."

Hiei looked back at his paper and erased it. "Its not ruined."

Julie smiled again. "That's good!" She said. "Want to see my drawing? I don't think its that good but..." She held up her sketch book and showed Hiei a gold dragon with a big fish in its mouth. Every scale one the dragon was carefully drawn. The wings were spread and it looked like it just landed. Hills of trees and the greenest grasses were the background.

"Your right. Its not that good." Hiei said. She saw Julie start to pout like a little girl that wanted to play but had no one to play with. "I mean... it don't look good... it looks.. um.. great!" Hiei said as a comeback.

Julies face turned from a pout to sure glee. "YAY! Your really think so?" She asked and Hiei just nodded.

Tougro was drawing something now at his desk, a dragon perhaps.

"Its good. I like it." Hiei said. A sudden burst of happiness shot threw Julie as she jumped onto Hiei's lap and gave him a big hug with her arms wrapped around his neck she looked in his face.

"Oh, thank u so much Hiei. I though you might like my work!" She happily said. Then she noticed what she was doing and got off of his lap. She blushed a little bit, her face turning pink. "Uh, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I mean-" She was talking too fast and just decide to bow and say two plan words. "I'm sorry."

Hiei smiled at the human. She was very amusing and a great artist... peaty too. Hiei caught himself blushing a little too, and he looked up at her. She was staring at the ground with the hands behind her back holding her sketch book. "That's ok." He said and then laughed a little. "That was the fist time anyone has ever jumped on my lap."

Tougro still sat at his desk, sketching something. "Just an half an hour left class, finish up and hand it in. You may leave when your done." He said not even bothering to look up at the class.

Hiei still had a little more work to do on his drawing. "Almost done." He went back to work on it leaving Julie just standing there. She smiled, both of there blushes gone now. Julie took a seat next to Hiei and talked to him as he finished up.

She did all the talking while Hiei drew. She talking about her family then asked Hiei about his. "I have no family." He said.

"But everyone has a family." She said. Hiei thought about Kurama and Yusuke... and even Kuwabara. "You must have one somewhere."

Hiei turned to Julie and smiled. "I guess I kinda have a family." He said and went back to his drawing, just a few more strokes and he'd be done and could go home.

Julie talked some more and Hiei tried to pretend to be listening, but he was putting most of his attention toward his drawing. 'Bla Bla Bla' he thought.

"Done!" He said. Hiei stood up and walked to Tougro's desk. "Here. All done!" He said as he placed it on his desk. "So whats the deal with you being an art teacher at Yusuke's school?"

Tougro smiled. "First off, nice work Hiei." Hiei just stood there, not saying a thing and waiting for his answer. Tougro sighed. "Fine, before I meet Genki I always loved to draw and I wanted to teach an Art class. And Keouma was in a good mood and felt like making Yusuke mad so he let me teach here. I had to agree to a few things but... so far.. its been worth it." He looked at Hiei then at Julie. "I made something for you."

Tougro held up a sketch of Hiei and Julie at the desk. Julie was sitting on Hiei lap with her arms around his neck. Her head was laid on Hiei shoulder and they were both smiling. (awww I wanna be Hiei! no fair)

"I made a few adjustments. Thought you might like it. You were acting weird around her and I figured..." Tougro smiled and handed Hiei the sketch. "Enjoy." He said and went back to his book.

Julie walked up to him and looked over his shoulder. "Awww we look so cute!" She said. Hiei smiled and turned to her.

"We do don't we?" He made her blush and he left with room with the sketch. Julie fallowed him.

The school day was now over and Hiei was going to go see Yusuke on the roof like he had done every few classes. He walked up the stairs and the hallways with Julie fallowing behind him.

_Why can't see leave me alone now? He thought to himself. Sorry girl but I got stuff to do!_

He thought to himself. !

In a flash Hiei was gone, with all his speed he ran up all the stairs heading to the roof.

Julie had blinked and then her new found friend was gone. "Hiei?" She yelled as her voice echoed in the empty halls. "Hiei? Where did you go?"


	5. Chapter 5

In a flash Hiei was gone, with all his speed he ran up all the stairs heading to the roof.

Julie had blinked and then her new found friend was gone. "Hiei?" She yelled as her voice echoed in the empty halls. "Hiei? Where did you go?"

Hiei heard her but he was just about to reach the roof when he heard more yelling. Yusuke was sitting in his usual spot while Botan was lecturing him on the next mission.

Hiei looked at them and Yusuke looked back at Hiei then at Botan and muttered something. "What was that Yusuke?"

"Nothing Botan."

"Yeah, just what I thought. So anyways..." She went on explaining to him something that I'm not even going to get in to at the moment.

Hiei walked over to the ledge to see Julie with all her book walking out of the school. Hiei leaned over the ledge to get a better look of what she was carrying and he dropped that picture his art teacher had drawn for him. "Damn it!" He yelled out loud.

The picture sailed down and landed right in front of Julie. "Hay, thats Hiei and me!" She said as she picked up the picture and started to walk home.

Without a word to Yusuke or Botan. Hiei jumped off the ledge of the school and landed in fount of Julie. "HIEI!" She yelped out with her hand to her chest trying to catch her breath. "You scared me!...where did u come from?"

Hiei pointed up with his index finger, which made Julie giggle a little. "Oh here." She handed Hiei the picture. "This is yours." Hiei took the picture and looked at it again.

"Well Hiei, I have to be getting home now. Goodbye!" She walked off toward her house.

"See you tomorrow Hiei!" She yelled from a distance.

"Hn. Tomorrow..." Hiei decided not to bother to go back on the roof so he went to Kurama's school and waited for him to get out of school.

Hiei sat in a tree on the path that Kurama takes home. He sat on a branch with his back to the tree, one leg up, and looking at the picture that he held in his hand. "...Tomorrow.."

Kurama was standing under the tree watch Hiei. "What are you looking at Hiei?" Kurama asked making Hiei startle a little.

Hiei jumped off from his tree and stood in front of Kurama. "I went to school today."

Kurama took a step back being so surprised. "You did what?"

"I registered at Yusuke's school...and took some classes... See?" He showed Kurama the picture of him and Julie. "You won't believe who drew that!"

Kurama looked at the picture. "Aww Hiei thats cute." Hiei just "Hn'd" and took the paper back from Kurama. "So who drew it?"

"Tougro." Hiei smiled and almost laughed at the look on Kurama's face. He was speechless. "But..." Hiei started. "I don't know if I want to go another day though."

Kurama just laughed. "Hiei, I don't think school is your thing." Hiei thought about all the classes, gym, science, art. Art was the only half decent one. It was kind of fun too.

Hiei walked back to his favorite tree and Kurama went home.

Hiei sat in his tree and looked at the sky. The sun was setting.

_Tomorrow..._

* * *

See? All done. Now if I get good reviews perhaps there will be a **Hieis day in School 2. **Though its hard to say. Thanks everyone for the reviews given allready. This fic is finshed but if you want a second, let me know ok? . I hope this is a little better, maybe, maybe not. Oh well, i tried.

-Jen

ps: Check for review reviews!


End file.
